A Shower Might Help With That
by LadiesofSherwood
Summary: Regina Mills and Robin Locksley meet one Friday evening at his pub in Seattle. Drawn together by similar pasts, glasses of Syrah, good conversation, and flirtatious banter, they fall quickly and madly in love. A one shot in the Out of Order Universe.


**For trina-deckers on tumblr who wanted as much OQ smut as we could give her. Well, here it is. ****This takes place in the Out of Order Universe during Chapter 6. ****XOXO, Jess and lauraroslinforever**

Regina presses the front door to her apartment closed with her back against it. She heaves a long, drawn out sigh, and the latch quietly clicks in place, locking out any unexpected visitors. Robin saunters over to her and pulls her into his arms, he breathes deeply and grimaces.

"You smell a little like spit up and sour milk," he says, leaning his head a bit away from her. He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks," she replies, pursing her lips. A line creases her brow, and she stretches in his arms. "My back hurts, too."

Robin kisses her gently on the lips and says, "Come on, I think a nice hot shower might help with both of those things."

Regina nods, molding her mouth to his in compliance. Robin wraps his arms more firmly around her, and all of a sudden their afternoon with baby Emma is gone from their minds. Both of them begin breathing a little harder, move their lips a little more fervently, press themselves against each other. His hand drifts down and gropes her arse, pulling her closer to him. She gasps, their mouths break apart, and she can feel his hardness pressing into her through the thin fabric of her yoga pants.

"Move, please-" she breathes, "shower-" he captures her mouth again, tugs at her lower lip, and they urgently start grabbing at each other's shirts as they move through the living room to her bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing strewn about the floor as they strip bare.

Rose isn't expected back for a few more hours still.

Their hands slide all over each other as their naked bodies stumble over the rug in the middle of her room on the way to their destination, stopping for a moment when Robin pushes Regina up against the wall, slides himself along her already slick slit. He growls in her ear.

They make it to the bathroom, but barely.

He grabs at the metal handle to open the shower door, steps awkwardly in and pulls her toward him, trying not to break the warring of their tongues as he peeks out his eye and hits the nozzle on.

It's cold at first, drawing hisses of disapproval out of their lips, but then warm water starts flowing over them, beating pleasantly against their skin. Robin pins Regina against the tiled wall, his breath hot against her neck, he nips roughly at her earlobe, his hands come up to fondle her breasts. She kisses him urgently, feels him spread her legs a little wider apart with his knee, and gasps, and arches her body toward him, when he teasingly slides himself over her folds.

Regina groans, reaches her hand up behind Robin's neck to pull him closer, running her nails across his scalp. It sends shivers down his spine as water cascades over them, heating their skin even more. Regina tries to find something to hold onto, something to help her anchor her body so she can grind up against Robin's cock, grind without falling over, grind without trying to grasp at tiles and slim shower ledges so she can brace herself more firmly, but it's no use at this angle, and her body is achingly aware of just how much she wants him.

Robin seems to catch onto her frustrations, tangles his fingers in her hair for just a moment, the feeling of her hot mouth on his lips, urging him forward. He glides his hands down to her hips, water making it easy and quick, and he spins her so her palms come up to brace on the wall, her ass pressing against his throbbing cock. He leans over Regina, sliding his hands back up and around to palm and knead her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples until they're erect and sensitive and happily perked. His mouth trails to her neck again, and he moves her hair over her shoulder, giving him better access to lick and suck at the freshly exposed flesh.

Regina moans, grinding her buttocks against Robin desperately. His hand travel down, down, down from her breast, across her belly to the curls between her thighs. He gives a few languid strokes and then positions himself where she's begging for him most, all the while sucking and burning trails over Regina's skin with his tongue. He pushes home, and the sensation that ripples through both of them has them grunting and crying out.

He pumps into her, slow at first until they find a rhythm and then faster, and then more and more, frantic and heated and messy as he slips in and out of her, sheaths himself to the hilt, wet bodies coming together. Robin lifts her a little more, it changes the angle, makes her constrict around him tighter.

"Robin," Regina gasps. He thrusts forward, slamming into her a little harder, his fingers rubbing furiously at her clit, mouth on her shoulder forming a hickey where he's sucked a bit too harshly.

She feels herself coming undone, muscles clenching unbearably. "Oh God- don't stop," she whimpers, trying to push back rhythmically to meet his hips as he pounds into her, hitting that spot deep within again and again and again. The steam of the shower, the dripping wetness between her legs, the feel of him, ridges and hardness and girth, his fingers never ceasing on her clit, it's all too much, and with a strangled cry, Regina explodes.

Robin doesn't slow his pace, keeps thrusting up and in and harder. She goes weak in the knees, legs like jelly, and he has to hoist her up, keeps her standing and straining against him.

"Regina- Oh God, I need to-" a guttural groan escapes from deep in Robin's throat, his hips spurt forward sporadically, and he comes hot and searingly inside her.

They slide to the floor, Regina in between Robin's thighs, her back to his chest, her head on his shoulder, a tangle of limbs. Water still running, pooling and mingling with the evidence of their fuck in the shower, swirling down the drain.

She angles her face toward him, and he nips playfully at her lips, and then mumbles, still trying to catch his breath, "I don't ever want to move from here."

"Well, we have the apartment all to ourselves tonight," she husks. "But we'll be wrinkly before long."

He frowns adorably and then kisses her again. "As much as I love you all slippery and soapy, you may have a point."

"Besides, we can continue this in bed," she suggests and kisses him back, rubbing her thumb over his jaw.

"That's excellent incentive to move," he postulates.

"I'm glad you think so."

Robin helps her stand, turns off the water, and together leave the shower and dry one another off before heading to the bedroom.

"You know, it occurs to me that we've never given any preference?" Robin looks towards the bed, indicating the left or the right side.

Regina shakes her head and chuckles, "I've never been big on the particulars of whose side is whose in bed." She yawns and slides under the covers into the middle, resting back on her elbows, she then pats both hands on her right and on her left on top of the mattress. "Do you have a favorite?"

"You in my arms is my only proviso," Robin smiles, lying down on the side he is closest to, hauling her into his embrace. He pulls her against his chest.

She kisses him softly. "Hmmm, thank you for all of your help with the baby tonight."

Robin bumps his nose against hers. He loves the feel of her in his arms, and he tells himself once again that it's not love. It cannot be so soon, yet his heart screams it.

Bloody hell, who does he think he is fooling? He already loves her more than he thought possible. Feels connected with her in ways he's unable to describe. Like he's found the other half of him.

"Of course," he tells her, his hand runs down her spine, making her shiver, and presses her more firmly against him. "She's a wonderful baby, and you're a natural with her."

Regina's nose scrunches at that. "It didn't feel so natural when I couldn't get her to stop crying."

"Ahh, but once you knew what the problem was she was happily content to be in your arms the rest of the night. It was very clear she adores you."

She smiles at him, and he grins in return, and she wonders secretly what a baby of theirs would look like? Would it have those adorable dimples like his and maybe her dark hair? She would love nothing more than to imagine a family with him all night, but a deep yawn pulls her from her inner musings.

She covers her mouth with her hand, and he chuckles at her, telling her they should probably get some sleep. She agrees and settles against his shoulder. They exchange good nights and last minute kisses, and her head falls against his chest.

It only takes a matter of moments for Regina's breathing to slow and for her to grow heavy in his arms. He has every intention of savoring this moment; but Robin is almost as tired as she is and before he can stop himself, his eyes close, and he joins her in a deep, restful sleep.

They wake once in the night and make love in the dark. They are both warm and drowsy; they come together in exchanges of love and lust. They cry out as one when they climax, and then they wrap tightly in each other's arms, before they sink back into a deep slumber.

**Disclaimer: we do not own them**


End file.
